A Clover For A Kiss
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: “Aw, c’mon, Sonny,” he pleaded, nudging my shoulder with his own. “You wouldn’t want to break tradition, would you? You’re all about it.” St. Patrick's Day Channy oneshot.


**So I've never really done a holiday story before. But I thought I'd give it a try. =) So, here you go, a St. Patrick's Day oneshot. =) Oh, and happy St. Patty's Day to those celebrating!**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

*********

"Ouch!" I whimpered as a green metallic shamrock sliced my finger.

I loved decorating, but I always seemed to get hurt in the process. Mom said that was one of the signs of a great job, if I injured myself in some form. On Christmas in Wisconsin one year, every neighbor envied our spectacular display of flashing red, green, white, and wintry décor, despite my slight electrocution while putting up the icicle lights. On Thanksgiving, the pilgrim statues were so lifelike nobody would've suspected I pricked my palm multiple times while sewing their outfits. The one time I managed not to hurt myself was the Easter that one of the blow up yard eggs exploded, littering our yard and house with jagged strands of burnt plastic.

This year, thankfully, I had Zora to help me. And this year, I wasn't decorating my own house.

I was nowhere but Condor Studios, stapling colorful clovers and bits of "gold" from the leprechaun painted by the entrance door all over every visible inch of space. I could barely see my dressing room door anymore; it was very intricately covered in green string lights, thanks to Zora's doing.

Condor Studios, in fact, was so covered in festive splendors that I didn't see a certain blonde blob of hair bump into my ladder through the web of string lights.

I don't even know when I started to fall, since I was surrounded in a sea of endless shamrocks. It was almost as if I was sinking in an ocean of green. I just knew I was falling, and that the ladder wasn't far behind from landing flat on my chest. Bracing myself for the impact that should've surely knocked me out—

—suddenly I was in a soft embrace of someone's arms, the hard metal ladder nowhere in visible sight. Fingering through the cobweb of drooping clovers, I dug through until I found the face of my savior.

Sure enough, there it was. Sparkly—well, one of them, anyway—ocean, sapphire blue orbs locked with mine, a perfectly glistening smile shining through the gold frame of silky hair. It was the perfect replica of an angels face.

_Wait a second, Sonny!_,my right mind yelled furiously at me, _Stop that right now! You're in public enemy #1's arms—I suggest you jump out of them and seriously consider slapping him square across the cheek! _

Though I ignored the last part of my sensible request, I leaped out of his support, hoping not too much time had gone by.

As if grateful for the lost weight on his arm—whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…_arm_? Gosh, he's strong!—he proceeded to put back in place the heavy ladder he'd been holding up with the other arm.

"You alright?" Chad asked, voice strained. He seemed to be trying to control his concern from surfacing. I think he might need to go through some acting classes again.

"Just fine, thanks for asking!" I snapped back, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe since he was hiding kindness from coming out, I should too.

Shaking his head, he maneuvered over the 11-year-old casually slapping tape strips onto a fake four-leaf clover on the floor. Before making it all the way across, struggling with the dripping lights sticking to his jacket, I heard him mutter, "Clutzy little Sonshine."

My bright red lips dropping into an angry "o" of hurt before scrunching up into a pout, I shouted back, "For your information, this happens every holiday!" My arms crossed as my body tensed, irritated.

Whipping around and slowly walking back, he asked with a teasing look dancing on his features, "What? You nearly kill yourself every festivity? I pity your mother."

Gasping quietly, I stomped over Zora to the place where Chad stood, enjoying our little banter. I envied the crazy Zora for not being involved in this madness as I caught her little head bobbing to the music emanating from her headphones as she worked.

Our face only inches away, brown met blue in an almost electric connection as I fired back, "At least I'm not a mama's boy."

Striding away confidently, I left Zora to continue her fun as I basked in my victory.

*****

A few hours later, daylight fading, I sat against the cool brick wall on the outside of our studio. I always got my best ideas from being outdoors, and I was assigned to write the sketch for this week. The page I was fiddling with in my notebook played gently at my paper cut. Or, technically, shamrock-cut.

I didn't notice I had company until my eyes darted around the dying sky, lingering over the darkened outlines of buildings, and flicked to my right side.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, my left hand flying to my chest, startled. Then exasperation filled me. "What are you doing here, Chad?" It was practically a sigh.

"Same as you, I presume."

My brows pulled together. "_You're _trying to think up a new sketch? Highly doubtful." My chocolate eyes pulled themselves from the dark blue ones I was getting lost in, dropping to my notebook as I doodled subconsciously.

"Not exactly," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Just…thinking."

I "oh"-ed in response.

Those oceanic pools of his drifted to my notebook carelessly, before his mind snapped back into reality. "Hey, what're you drawing?"

My hazy concentration came back to me, and I realized with a fright that I was doodling Chad's and my name in an array of various hearts and four-leaf clovers.

Snatching the notebook up, I flipped to a new page as subtly as possible with my shaking fingers. "N-nothing. Just…prop ideas, I guess." Nervous laughs bubbled up in my throat.

Suddenly, Chad's face lit up in the corner of my eye. That sly look that chilled my core painted his face as his eyes danced with eagerness.

"Hey, Sonny?" he asked, failing at covering his excitement. "You know, it's almost the end of St. Patrick's Day…"

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly, half curious, half fearful.

"And it's always been a tradition in my family to look for a four-leaf clover before sundown."

"Okay…" I said slowly, drawing the word out.

"Well, let's change up my tradition a little bit. I'll make a deal with you."

My eyes grew wide. "What?" I squeaked, sapphire circles compelling me. Why was I so afraid?

"If _I _find a four-leaf clover first, _you _have to kiss me." Alright, he was enjoying this little bargain more than he should.

Losing control of it, my mouth resembled an exact "o" of disbelief as it dropped. Not knowing what to say, I gathered my voice and accused, "Really, Chad, _really_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, c'mon, Sonny," he pleaded, nudging my shoulder with his own. "You wouldn't want to break tradition, would you? You're all about it."

Not enough strength to fight any further, tired from decorating so long, I surrendered. "_Fine_," I dragged out in a sigh.

"But," I continued, knowing he should've expected a catch with me, "If _I _find one first, _you _have to pick out an outfit from the 'So Random!' costume closet and wear it _all day _tomorrow."

"Really, Sonny, _really_? That's the best you've got?"

I shrugged innocently in reply.

"Well, alright," he compromised, getting up and settling himself in the proper position. I did the same, almost kneeling, like runners at a starting line.

"And…" I drew out, "…_go_!"

And we were off, darting from each patch of grass to another in the huge parking lot. Confidence powering my legs, I flitted quickly from each to the next. I had a strong feeling I was going to win, different costumes racing through my mind, trying to figure out which would be most embarrassing for him.

But my high hopes were dashed when I heard a faint "Aha!" sound from the distance. I saw Chad's nearly black outline holding up an object as small as a pin from the distance we were apart. He jogged back to me, where I was trying my best not to pout.

Practically shoving the little plant in my face, he whispered breathlessly, "And here's the proof."

Butterflies tickling the inside of my stomach, my eyes ever so slowly shifted from the small four-leafed object to his face. My breath caught in my throat as I took in his appearance in the sunset.

His normally perfect hair was just the slightest bit disarrayed, his cheeks a rosy red from running. In the orange hue cast over the lot, his deep blue, jewel eyes stood out in the most amazing way. Something about the entire intake of him made him appear to be glowing, like an angel once again.

He cautiously lifted a hand to my face, caressing it with the gentleness of a butterfly wing, reading my expression for any sign of distrust.

Then, his face leaned in, slower than a snail, savoring the moment. I leaned mine in response.

Our lips touched, softly at first. It was sweet and slow, just like I'd imagined. But a sudden change happened, and our lips moved in synchronized motions, deepening and intensifying the passion of the innocent kiss. Electricity jolted my body, making me shudder, and I felt him do the same, my arms wrapped around his neck. Unwillingly, we broke away for air, panting like angry animals. I smiled, blushing like a schoolgirl, and bit my lip, tasting the imprint of his sweet breath on it. He returned my grin victoriously.

"_Finally_!" a chorus of four voices heaved from the window in the Prop House. Our heads snapped up to see Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni smiling at each other in relief. When they caught sight of us watching them, they disappeared from view, embarrassed. Zora winked and gave a thumbs up my way before disappearing.

Brown meeting blue, I said meekly, "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Chad."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Sonshine."

Then the sun sank down under the horizon as I stood in his embrace, marveling at the thought of my dreams finally coming true.

**Aww =) I liked that. What about you? Click that pretty little green button and be sure to tell me. =)**


End file.
